


[Podfic] Snapshot Series

by RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Wyomingnots Snapshot Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snapshot Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blaise snapshot: Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 
  * Inspired by [Blaise snapshot: Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 
  * Inspired by [Blaise snapshot: Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 
  * Inspired by [Blaise snapshot: Midnight Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 
  * Inspired by [Happy Trails to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 
  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot). 



> I recorded this for Wyomingnot, whom on day two of the Snowflake Challenge in January, requested a podfic of anything they've written! So here ya go darlin! Sorry it took so long! :D

The Snapshot Series

By: Wyomingnot

22:33

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire (zipped)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sfb0b85c3dwyd93/Snapshot_Series.zip)(26 MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/slz0t2ojkhdnrc6/%5BHarry_Potter%5D_Snapshot_Series.m4b) (22 MB)

 

Listen @ Mediafire:

[Blaise Snapshot: Snack](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z93rovh4nv4fxii/Blaise_Snapshot_Snack.mp3) (1:14)

[Blaise Snapshot: Lunch](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7e89rrras9x69tm/Blaise_Snapshot_Lunch.mp3) (1:44)

[Blaise Snapshot: Tea](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r6qm17e2q30hq2f/Blaise_Snapshot_Tea.mp3) (2:30)

[Blaise Snapshot: Midnight Snack](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y1rd8xvcutv2i87/Blaise_Snapshot_Midnight_Snack.mp3) (1:45)

[Happy Trails To You](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ntcu2s2ma7zebz/Happy_Trails_To_You.mp3) (9:17)

[Morning After](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4nr4hw8rrwnoes9/Morning_After.mp3) (6:00)


End file.
